lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Malehan (Velmont)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d10+6 damage; The target takes a –2 penalty to ranged and area attack rolls until the end of your next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs AC; 2d4+11 damage; If the target doesn't end his turn next to you, you can shift 5 squares as a free action. You must end closer to your target}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs AC; 2d4+11 damage; You shift 1 square and slide the target 1 square into the space you occupied. Special: This power can be use as a melee basic attack.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close Burst 10; Effect: One enemy you can see within burst; When you make a melee attack against the target and the target is the only enemy adjacent to you, you make two attack rolls and use either result. This effect lasts until the end of the encounter or until the target drops to 0 hit points, at which point you regain the use of this power. If another effect lets you roll twice and use the higher result when making an attack roll, this power has no effect on that attack. If an effect forces you to roll twice and use the lower result when making an attack roll, this power has no effect on that attack either. If an effect lets you reroll an attack roll and you rolled twice because of this power, you reroll both dice.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description= Close Burst 5; +10 vs. Will; 4d10+5 radiant damage and you pull the target 5 squares. The target is immobilized until the end of your next turn. Miss: Half damage and the target is pulled 1 square.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description= Close Burst 10; Trigger: An ally within 10 squares of you makes an attack roll against your oath of enmity target. Effect: That ally makes a second attack roll and uses either result.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description= Melee 1; Trigger: You hit an enemy adjacent to you with an attack. Effect: The target takes extra damages equal to the ability modifier used in the triggering attack, and you knock the target prone.}} |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Psionic |Power Description= Melee 1; Trigger: You hit with an attack during your turn. Effect: One creature takes 7 damage, and you slide it 1 square to a square adjacent to you, or 1 square in any direction if the target wasn’t targeted by the triggering attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs. AC; 4d4+11 damage; Effect: Before the attack, you can shift 5 squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=''Effect:'' One creature you can see in burst becomes the target of your oath of enmity, replacing the current target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs. AC; 4d4+11 damage and you teleport the target 5 squares. You then teleport to a space adjacent to the target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs. AC; 4d4+11 damage; Effect: Before making this attack, you push each enemy adjacent to you other than your oath of enmity target 3 squares, but not into a square that causes the creature to make a saving throw or take damage or another negative effect.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs. AC; 6d4+11 damage; Miss: Half Damage Effect: Until the end of the encounter, you gain a +5 power bonus to Athletics checks, a +2 power bonus to speed, and a +2 power bonus to the damage rolls of melee attacks. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Fear, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs. AC; 6d4+11 damage; Miss: Half Damage Effect: Until the end of the encounter, any enemy that starts its turn adjacent to you takes a -2 penalty to AC until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+16 vs. AC; 6d4+11 damage; Miss: Half Damage Effect: Until the end of the encounter, when any enemy that is not your oath of enmity target ends its turn adjacent to you, you can push that enemy 3 squares as a free action. In addition, if the target of your oath of enmity ends its turn adjacent to you, it is slowed until the end of its next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Conjuration, Divine, Healing |Power Description= Ranged 10; Effect: A soul-consuming spirit from the land of the dead appears in an unoccupied square within range. The soul seeker counts as an ally for the purpose of flanking. Whenever you reduce an enemy that is adjacent to the soul seeker to 0 hit points or fewer, you heal a 4 hit points. If you reduce the target of your oath of enmity to 0 hit points or fewer, you can use your oath of enmity power as a free action against a target adjacent to your soul seeker. Sustain Minor: The soul seeker persists and you can move it 5 squares. The soul seeker ignores difficult terrain. The soul seeker vanishes at the end of your turn if it is out of your line of sight.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Healing |Power Description= Effect: You gain regeneration 5 until the end of the encounter.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Elven |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=12 (+1) |Wisdom=20 (+5) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +16, Nature +12, Perception +22, Religion +12, Stealth +16, Thievery +16 |Feats=Valenar Weapon Training, Unarmored Agility, Avenging Resolution, Power of Skill, Improved Armor of Faith |Equipment=Great Hunger Falchion +2, Duelist's Longbow +1, Symbol of Scorned Fate +1, Enduring Spirit Vestments +2, Amulet of Double Fortune +2, Iron Armbands of Power, Cannith Google, Assault Boots, Belt of Raging Endurance, Adventuring Kit, Arrow(30); 28gp}} Character Information Background Malehan is a member of house Vadallia, famed house of the War Leader Shaeras Vadallia. He was among the troops who had fought during the Last War. During the war, he was among the elf who was working with the Cyran army, helping the fleet of the kingdom, and it is there he start to respect Kol Korran. He left the navy of Cyran when Vadallia, took possession of Valenar lands. As the war ends, instead to settle in Valenar, which he never really accept as his new home, he decided to continue to travel the world, and become a mercenary and become rich, just as Kol Korran like. Appearance Age: 67 Gender: Male Height: 6'2" Weight: 198 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Hooks * Malehan is now venerating the Host, even if he still respect his ancestors. Kicker * Make fortune. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 2572gp Encumbrance: 53lbs Normal Load: 80lbs Heavy Load: 160lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Wishlist Weapon *Great Hunger Weapon (13) Armor: *Gambit Githweave Armor (13) Arms: *Iron Armband of Power (16) Hands: *Strikebacks (10) Head: *Chimera Headdress (16) Neck: *Amulet of Double Fortune (12) Ring: *War Ring (16) Waist: *Diamond Cincture (10) Wonderous: *Zaarani's Solitaire (10) *Solitaire (Citrine) (11) *Diplomat's Scabbard (12) *Solitaire (Aquamarine) (16) *Solitaire (Cerulean) (21) Tattoo: *Eager Hero's Tattoo (10) Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 8 (7 class, + 1 Con + 1 Belt of Raging Endurance) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Elf * +2 Dex, +2 Wis * +2 Nature, +2 Perception * Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. * Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. * Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. * Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. * Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Class Features '''Avenger * Armor of Faith * Avenger's Censure (Censure of Pursuit) * Channel Divinity * Oath of Enmity Feats * 1st: Valenar Weapon Training * 2nd: Unarmored Agility * 4th: Avenging Resolution * 6th: Power of Skill * 8th: Monastic Disciple * 8th: Improved Armor of Faith Background Occupation: Mariner: +2 Perception. Theme Mercenary: Takedown strike power, +2 Intimidate and Streetwise, while you are bloodied, you gain +1 to all defenses. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= }} Tracking Treasure * Starting gold: 1560gp ** Acrobat Boots, Cannith Googles, Belt of Vigor, Arrows(30), Adventurer's Kit; 144gp * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Duelist's Longbow * Level 2: Gold ** 520 gp * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Iron Armbands of Power * Level 4: Parcel lvl+4 ** Great Hunger Falchion +2 * Level 5: Parcel lvl+2 ** Enduring Spirit Vestment +2 * Level 6: Parcel lvl+1 ** Amulet of Double Fortune +2 * Level 7: Parcel lvl+2 ** Belt of Raging Endurance received during Murder Most Foul! ** 780 gp received during Murder Most Foul! ** 104 gp gained from selling a Belt of Vigor ** 1000 gp spent on an Symbol of Scorned Fate + 1 * Level 8: Parcel lvl+4 ** Assault Boots ** 680 gp received during Assassination! ** 104 gp received from selling Acrobat Boots * Level 9: Gold ** 4200 gp ** 800 gp received from RP ** 2600 gp spent on Davros Elden's Defensive Step XP Starting XP: 10000 XP Murder Most Foul!: 2180 XP Rewards Point: 900XP (3 RP at lvl 7) Assassination!: 3553 XP Rewards Point: 4000XP (10 RP at lvl 9) Reward Points Earned: Murder Must Foul!:11 RP Assasination!: 7 RP Spent: Level 7: 3 Level 9: 10 Remaining RP: 5 Changes 2010/07/26: Created 2011/08/22: Raised to level 8 <\ul> Judge Comments Level 7 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your surge value should be 16, thanks to your belt. * Summary: You could probably remove your MBA entry, since you would and can always use Overwhelming Strike instead. * Attacks: If you add the line "|WisMAtk=yes" to your basic attack code, you could get it to key off Wisdom instead of Strength. * Attacks/Powers: These tables say you're using a fullblade, which I'm pretty sure is incorrect. Relatively minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Approved Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Avenger Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters